The invention relates to a pull-out guide for drawers having rails on the sides of the drawer. In particular, each rail includes a support rail on the carcass side and a pull-out rail on the drawer side. The pull-out rails are provided at the rear ends with hooks which have horizontal holding lugs which, in the mounted position, project into openings in the drawer, preferably in the drawer frames. The invention further relates to a drawer having a pull-out guide of this type.
The conventional adjustment devices for wooden drawers (adjustment of inclination and height) are usually arranged in the vicinity of the front panel of the drawer for the sake of good accessibility. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that neither the height of the front panel nor the inclination of the front panel can be adjusted independently of one another. Instead, adjustment always takes place in both dimensions at the same time, although in most cases this is not desired. Furthermore, pull-out guide fittings are known in which the pull-out rails on the drawer side have at their rear ends hooks which project into bores in the drawer. The pull-out rails are thus anchored in the drawer at the rear end.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustment device by means of which it is possible to adjust only the inclination of the panel, with the height position of the panel being practically retained.